Of All The People In The World
by Illusional Facade
Summary: Of all the people in the world... all the famous, rich, gorgeous witches [that were dying to be his] he could've chosen ... he falls head over heels for Hermione Granger.
1. Of All The Women In The World

**Disclaimer : None of the characters, places, etc etc that you recognise belong to me. They belong to JK Rowling, but the rest is mine!**

Of All The People In The World Chapter One… 

Hermione Granger wrote furiously on a piece of parchment, determined to finish her Ancient Runes essay by the time the school bell rang for lunch. She sighed as a warm breeze blew past her and watched as several leaves danced in the wind.

"How are you doing, love?" asked Ron Weasley as he sat down on the patch of dewey grass next to her.

"Fine. I'm just finishing my essay," Hermione replied. She gave Ron a quick peck on the cheek, causing his ears to turn a light shade of crimson. Ron attacked her with tickles, and she giggled uncontrolably, swatting playfully at his arms.

"Stop it!" she cried, laughing. Ron stop tickling her and smiled.

"You know, 'Mione, we haven't been spending much time alone together like this. With no one else around to bother us," Ron said, casually slinging his arm over her shoulder.

Hermione has chosen a secluded spot on the other side of the Lake, in hopes that she wouldn't be disturbed by anyone while she studied. They had a clear view of the Hogwarts students on the other side of the Lake doing all sorts of Sunday afternoon activities; chatting with friends, miling about, napping under a shady tree, pranking other students, and the occasional bookworm or study buddies.

Little did they know that someone was staring at her from afar, keeping out of sight behind a clump of neatly pruned shrubs. He was tall and extremely good-looking. The kind of guy that makes girls swoon at his feet, and raises room temperatures to the limit.

This guy was no other than Draco Malfoy.

He had lovely platinum-blond hair that shone in the sunlight, and steely blue-grey eyes that was filled with mystery.

His fists clenched at the sight of Hermione and Ron so close together. He felt a mix of emotions – longing, love, hate, spite, and jelousy.

_Why can't it be me that kisses her so tenderly? Why can't it be me that hugs her tight and never lets go? Why can't it be me that she smiles to warmly to? Why can't it be me that she laughs with? _he thought bitterly, glaring daggers at Ron. _And of all the women in the world – why is it Hermione Granger I fall head-over-heels for?_

Draco had discovered his strong obsession with the bushy-haired bookworm only a few nights ago.

**Flashback:**

"Today, class, we will be learning how to concoct Veritaserum. Who can tell me what is the use of the potion?" Snape asked the class in a bored voice.

Hermione immediately raised her hand up high. Snape looked around the class to see if any Slytherin's had raised their hand. His stare lingered on Draco, expecting him to raise his hand. When Draco did nothing, Snape grimaced.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Snape asked, annoyed that no one else had raised their hand.

"Veritaserum is a colourless, odourless potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth," Hermione said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Not the answer I was looking for," Snape said, lying through his teeth. He had secretly vowed never to give Hermione the comfort and satisfaction of knowing that she had reached his high expectations.

Draco glanced at Hermione, grinning, to see her expression. She frowned slightly, but no word escaped her lips. She just sat down and folded her arms across her chest and stared at her _Advanced Potions Making_ book.

Draco studied her features. He noticed for the first time that Hermione's hair was a lovely shade of honey-brown, and her eyes were a darker shade. Her eyes looked as though she had had a mysterious past, which no soul could ever uncover. She smiled as Harry told her something funny -- probably one of his corny jokes.

_Mudblood doesn't actually look that bad from here. She's got a nice smile, and is quite well-built_, Draco thought to himself. He shook his head lightly, his eyes open wide. _Merlin's beard! What am I talking about! This is Know-It-All Granger I'm talking about. Pfft. No, I don't like her smile. And I don't like her hair, either,_ he reassured himself as he tore his gaze away from Hermione and stared at his Potions book instead.

After several minutes, he stole a glance at Hermione, and noticed that she was writing down notes from her Potions book. Draco noticed how her brows knitted together and her lips curved into a small frown as she concentrated on her note-taking.

_Hermi- I mean, Granger looks quite cute…-- WHAT AM I THINKING! Stupid Draco! Stupid Draco! Stop thinking of her! She is NOT cute. I don't even like looking at her – she just fills me with disgust._

_Then stop staring at her… if you can_, said a smirking voice in his head.

Draco frowned, and turned to look at Snape instead, growling.

Draco entered his dorm that night and headed straight for his four-poster bed. No one else was in the dorm, since they were all in the Common Room. He rummaged through his chest at the foot of his bed and brought out a pair of green and silver pajama pants. He stripped off his clothes and pulled on the pajama bottoms before getting into his bed and slipping under the green and silver duvet.

He didn't feel like sleeping at the moment, so he decided to do a bit of thinking.

But no matter what he thought about, it always somehow went back to Hermione Granger. He thought about how Hermione's hair was such a lovely shade of brown, how he hadn't noticed that her eyes were beautiful pools of dark chocolate-brown, and why he hadn't noticed this before.

Suddenly, he shot out of bed, his eyes wide-open, as realisation hit him.

_I have fallen for Hermione Granger._

**:End Of Flashback**

A/n :

I hope you liked this chappie! I think it's missing something… something VERY IMPORTANT. Huff. But I just don't know what that important something is! Anyway, I'd love it if you could review, plz! Critism is accepted, as long as it's constructive critism! I'd like it if you guys review not only b'coz I wanna improve my writing, but also coz I wanna know that someone out there actually takes time to read my stuff… so please review! Flames will be used to toast my marshmallows.


	2. Detention, Detention, Detention

A/n: Thank you soooo much for all your lovely reviews! It really helped me feel better. I've passed my goal of 5 reviews! Thanks soo much! To my great reviewers : Que Bonita, CMHValex, vampchica34567, JusT LooKing ArounD, DMHGaddict, ChOcoLAte lUVr, slytherin princess 05, windsinger257. 

**Thank you soooo much! hugs**

**Oh, and I've changed my first chappie a bit due to certain misunderstanding and confusment. Soz!**

Disclaimer : Not mine need I say more? 

_**Recap:**_

He didn't feel like sleeping at the moment, so he decided to do a bit of thinking.

But no matter what he thought about, it always somehow went back to Hermione Granger. He thought about how Hermione's hair was such a lovely shade of brown, how he hadn't noticed that her eyes were beautiful pools of dark chocolate-brown, and why he hadn't noticed this before.

Suddenly, he shot out of bed, his eyes wide-open, as realisation hit him.

_I have fallen for Hermione Granger._

**:End Of Flashback**

_:End of Recap_ Of All The People In The World _Chapter Two…_

Draco awoke the next day refreshed and slightly confused. He had a dream… a strange one.

**Dream:**

"I love you so much," Draco whispered into the ear of his bride. She wore a long, white wedding gown, and her brown hair was silky and straight. He, on the other hand, was wearing the formal tuxedo, with his platinum-blond hair loose over his eyes.

"Do you, Draco?"

"Of course I do, love. You mean the world to me, and my world would crumble without you."

"I love you, Draco."

"I love you, too, Hermione."

**:End of Dream.**

He was sure he heard her name… _Hermione._ It was a lovely name to him -- it mean sweetness, smarts, and beauty all dolled up into one charmingly perfect girl.

_One charmingly perfect girl that I'm helplessly in love with_, Draco thought, smiling to himself.

He got out of his four-poster and looked around at his snoring dorm-mates. It was still quite dark, so Draco glanced at the magical clock hung up on the dorm wall next to Blaise Zabini's four-poster.

6:30AM.

Draco wanted to go back to bed and sleep again before his classes started, but his feet thought otherwise. He walked towards the bathroom and stepped in.

"Damn!" he hissed, jumping slightly. The floor of the bathroom was freezing cold! He locked the door behind him and quickly walked towards the bath tub. He turned on the taps and warm water started gushing out into the tub. With a flick of his wand, Draco filled up the tub with soapy suds that smelled lovely. When the tub was full of water, he stripped off his clothes and stepped in.

He sighed contentedly. It wasn't often he could have a nice, long bath without any disturbance. He had one and a half hours until classes began, so he took his time. As he flicked at some of the suds, his mind wandered off to a certain brunette…

Why does she do this to me? 

_Later that day…_

Draco rushed out of the Great Hall, trying to stuff a piece of buttered toast into his mouth. He was late for his first class – Potions!

_Snape won't be happy_, he thought, rolling his eyes, as he munched on his toast. He skidded to a halt infront of the Potions classroom, and walked through the open door.

"How nice of you to join us, Mr. Malfoy," Professor Snape muttered. "Take a seat."

Draco sat down next to Pansy Parkinson, the only available place left at the Slytherin's section.

"Drakie!" she squealed in a whisper. "Oh, Drakie-Poo! Where were you? I was so worried--"

"Give it a break, Parkinson," Draco mumbled, rolling his eyes. Pansy, feeling hurt and confused, let a small 'huff' escape her glossed lips as she turned to face Snape at the front of the classroom.

"Now, as I was saying," Snape drawled, "Turn to page 344 of your _Advanced Potion Making_ book."

Draco distractedly flipped through his book, glancing around the classroom.

_Where is Hermione?_

Suddenly, the sound of rushing footsteps could be heard. Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the classroom, Hermione scolding them repeatedly.

"I told both of you not to have second helpings of eggs and toasts! Now we're late for our first class!" she snapped.

"You're late," Snape said as he glared at the Golden Trio. "20 points from Gryffindor… each."

He lips curved into a malicious smile when he saw the angry expressions Harry, Ron, and Hermione had on their faces as they sat down at a table.

Draco stared at Hermione as she took out her thick Potions book from her bag along with a roll of crisp new parchment, a bottle of dark ink, and a new quill.

"Today, we will be learning the art of making Amortentia. Can anyone tell me what this potion does?" Snape said, walking towards the blackboard at the front of the class, his long, dark cloak billowing behind him.

Draco raised his hand half-heartedly, watching as Hermione's hand shot up.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape said without looking up.

"It's the most powerful love potion in the world," Draco said unenthusiastically.

"Very good, Mr. Malfoy. 10 points to Slytherin," Snape said, smirking. Then, he noticed Hermione's hand was still raised.

"Miss Granger?"

"Amortentia doesn't really create _love_, of course. It is impossible to manufacture or imitate love. This will simply cause a powerful obsession," Hermione said, her voice loud and clear.

"I did not grant you permission to speak, Miss Granger," Snape drawled, walking towards her. "You simply must refrain from being such a helpless know-it-all," he added in a quiet voice.

Many of the Slytherins smirked and laughed, but Draco just fumed silently and balled his fists.

"10 points from Gryffindor," Snape barked.

"But, Professor, Hermione was only trying to explain--," Ron began, a look of pure hatred on his freckled face.

"20 points from Gryffindor. I do not tolerate such nonsense, Mr. Weasley," Snape sneered.

"Professor, you DID grant Hermione permiss--," Harry said, but was cut-off by Snape.

"20 points from Gryffindor. Do NOT disturb my class, Potter," Snape said as he walked back to the blackboard.

"But, Professor--," Hermione began.

"Another 20 points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger! And detention for all three of you in my office on Sunday at 9am," Snape spat, his eyes narrowing into slits.

"BRIIING!" went the school bell, signalling the end of class.

"Class dismissed.We will continue this lesson tomorrow. I look forward to seeing you three in my office on Sunday. I have several possessions that need some severe polishing," Snape said to Harry, Ron, and Hermione as all the students packed their bags and walked out of the class.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron cried, suddenly, as they exited the class. "It's a trip to Hogsmeade this Sunday morning!"

"Don't worry, Ron," Hermione said, seeing his sour expression. "We can go next time."

"I was hoping I could buy a present for Lavander this Sunday, since her birthday is coming up," Harry said, sulking.

"I'm sure Lavvie won't mind," Hermione said, cheerfully. "And her birthday is only in two weeks, Harry. There's bound to be another Hogsmeade trip by then. Besides, you can always make her a nice card."

Draco watched them from behind, keeping at few feet behind them, as to not seem like he was following them.

Suddenly, a little lightbulb went off in Draco's head.

_I'll buy Hermione a present at Hogsmeade! And I can send it to her with a little love note, and sign it as a secret admirer_, he thought. He smiled happily as he followed some Slytherin's to the Divination classroom.

A/n:

Well, that's done! What do you think of this chappie? I didn't really have the whole thing worked out, so it might seem a little unstable… Ah, well. I tried. Lemme know what you think of it in a review! Once again, constructive critism is welcomed. The next chappie should be out in a few days-- I'm thinking two or three days for each chappie. Hopefully, this story will be completed by the end of the year! I'm thinking of starting on another story… another DM/HG romance. sigh Aren't they just so schweet together? Pls review! Flames will be used to toast my marshmallows.


	3. Amortentia

**A/n: Thanks to everyone once again! You guys really make my day! To all my lovely reviewers-- sienna, existence92, xXx xesha xXx, em, Firefly Lantern1, DMHGaddict, Que Bonita, Alex Yoka ur soo schweet!**

**ENJOY THIS CHAPPIE!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine need I say more?**

_**Recap:**_

Suddenly, a little lightbulb went off in Draco's head.

_I'll buy Hermione a present at Hogsmeade! And I can send it to her with a little love note, and sign it as a secret admirer_, he thought. He smiled happily as he followed some Slytherin's to the Divination classroom.

_**:End of Recap.**_

Of All The People In The World Chapter Three… 

All through lunch that day, Draco was staring at Hermione as she chatted animatedly to Harry and Ron. As he took a swig of his mug of pumpkin juice, he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Blaise Zabini staring down at him.

"Hey, man," Blaise said, sitting down next to Draco. He placed some chicken on his plate and turned to Draco.

"I know what's been going on."

Draco, shaken out of his trance, stared at Blaise. "What do you mean, mate?"

"I know what you've been doing."

"What the Hell are you on about!"

"C'mon, Drake! I know that you know that I know," Blaise said. He paused to rethink what he just said. "Wait-- was that right? Hmm… yeah."

"And what do you know?" Draco asked irritated.

Blaise leaned it and whispered, "That you've taken a liking to watching Granger's every move." He smirked as he pulled away and took a bite of his chicken, watching Draco's shocked expression.

"I-- I don't know what you're talking about," Draco lied, steering his stare to his shiny, empty plate.

"'Course you do, mate," Blaise said. "And you're making it quite obvious. You're getting Parkinson worried that you'll leave her," he added with a laugh.

"I am NOT with Parkinson!" Draco cried. Several Slytherin's turned to face him with a befuddled expression.

"What are you looking at!" he barked at the staring Slytherin's. They immediately turned away from him and continued eating.

"Okay, fine," Draco said, turning to Blaise. "Just-- don't tell anyone, ok? I don't want the whole school knowing I, Draco Malfoy, have a crush on Hermione 'Know-It-All' Granger."

"No prob. I won't tell," Blaise said, making sure to cross his fingers under the table. "So… has she noticed you yet?"

"Well… no," Draco said flatly. "She's always with that Weasel. I tell you, if I could just get hold of him, I'd hex him into oblivion!" His eyes narrowed into slits as he glared daggers at Ron, who was playing with Hermione's hair, making her giggle.

"Whoa. You're certainly very protective of her," Blaise said, amused. "Hey, Drake. What if I get her to go out on a date with you?"

Draco's eyes widened. "Could you? Well, I don't think she'd say 'yes' in a million years after what I've done to her and Potty and Weasel in the past years. Oh, how I wish I hadn't called her Mudblood…," Draco said, shivering at the thought.

"Well, we could always try," Blaise said.

"'We'? Don't you mean 'I'?" Draco questioned, raising a perfect eyebrow.

"Well… if all fails, and I can't get her to say 'yes', there's always a much simpler way. Simpler, yet harder at the same time," Blaise said, then added, with a twinkle in his dark eyes, "We could get in BIG trouble."

"I like it already," Draco said, smirking, causing several Slytherin girls that were oggling him to swoon. "What is it?"

"Well, we only do it if Granger says 'no'. If she says 'yes', there won't be much point then…," Blaise rambled.

"Just tell me what your ingenious idea is, Blaise!"

"Oh, well, ok."

"…Well?"

"Remember: We could get into BIG trouble."

"Yes, yes, ok! Now, what's your idea?"

"My lovely idea is…," Blaise said with a grin, "We put Amortentia-- the most powerful love potion in the world -- in her pumpkin juice."

A/n:

Yes, yes, I know… IT'S TOO SHORT. I wanted to make it longer, but I thot that it would be good to stop there-- to leave some surprise. Amortentia in Hermione's pumpkin juice? I know what you're thinking. It's too… juvenile. But, ah, well… without juvenile delinquints izzat how u spell it, our world would be a total bore, don't cha think?


	4. Mischeivous Glints

A/n: Thanks sooo much to all my great reviewers! Muaks! You guys really boost my writing ego, and I feel more inclined to write, instead of going of to the kitchen and getting a doughnut. ;)

**Anyway, ENJOY THIS CHAPPIE!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine need I say more?**

_**Recap:**_

"Remember: We could get into BIG trouble."

"Yes, yes, ok! Now, what's your idea?"

"My lovely idea is…," Blaise said with a grin, "We put Amortentia-- the most powerful love potion in the world -- in her pumpkin juice."

_**:End of Recap.**_

Of All The People In The World 

Chapter Four…

"Blaise, my man, "Draco said with a smirk, "You are a genious."

"I know. Brilliant, isn't it?" Blaise said as he delicately raised one eyebrow.

"Yeah… well, I wanna know what she says. The sooned the better," Draco said, mumbling.

"Hold on, now, Drake," Blaise said. "I am a complete stranger to her. Infact, I'm in her rival house. I can't just walk up to her and say, 'Hello, my name is Blaise Zabini, and I'm here to ask you to date my good mate, Draco Malfoy.'"

Draco laughed. "I guess. As funny as it seems… well, fine. Can you get an answer in… let's say… two weeks?"

"Yep. Definitely," Blaise said. His violet-coloured eyes help a mischeivous glint in them, but Draco chose to ignore it. What could possibly go wrong?

"Thanks, Blaise. You're a great help," Draco said. He finished the last crumbs of his pie before gulping down his pumpkin juice and standing up. "C'mon. We'd better go now. We've got… Care of Magical Creatures next," he said, rollong his eyes.

"Yeah, sure, mate. You go ahead. I'll meet you there," Blaise said, forking the last of his chicken into his mouth. He watched Draco leave the Great Hall as he chewed, his cloak billowing behind him in a very Snape-like manner. He furrowed his brows as he saw the last of Draco's cloak dissapear behind the stone wall.

_Of all the hot chicks Drake could've chosen_, he thought as he turned back to his not-so-clean plate, _He chooses the Mudblood? There is something strange going on… Who ever thought a Malfoy -- known for their high reputations and being Purebloods -- would fall in love with Granger -- who just happens to be a bushy-haired, know-it-all Muggleborn?_

As Blaise pondered over his thoughts, he felt a pair of eyes staring at him. He looked up, only to stare intoMillicent Bulstrode's dark eyes.

"Blaise?" she asked as she leaned forward, showing off a not-so-impressive cleavage through her green Slytherin V-neck top, "Why is Draco suddenly acting so different?"

"I dunno, Millie," Blaise muttered as he sipped at his pumpkin juice. "I dunno."

With that, he got up from he seat and walked out of the Great Hall, leaving a bewildered Millicent behind, staring after him.

A/n: Well, that's another chappie completed! I am SOOO sorry that this chapter is so short, but I'm kinda short of ideas, so I'll keep my chapters at an ok-ok length. But I try to update everyday, if that makes up for the short chappies!

Thanks again to all my reviewers. These are just some replies to my reviewers:

**justamuggle:** Thank you so much! And yeah, I'll send you an email. You're starting a HG/DM story? Oooh… I wanna read!

**CMHValex:** Thanks! 'Delinquent'? Damn. I was so close!

hpfan1456: Thnx! Erm… well, I dunno either… noooooo! Oh, well. I'll think of something… any ideas? But will they REALLY need Amortentia? Oops! Gave a bit of my plot away… damn

JusT LooKing ArounD: Hehe… thank you!

SoMe wiErDo: Haha… Lol. Yeah, thanks! Don't worry, I keep updating every… two days? I try to add a chapter every day if I can. I'm a free bird now my major UPSR exams are over! Woo-hoo!

existence92: 'Course you are!

windsinger257: Once again, I'm reeeeally sorry. I didn't know it was your ideas… I read so much, it just gets labelled under 'story idea'. Soz! But everything's okay now, rite? FRENZ FOREVAH!

DMHGaddict: Oops… sorry. Soz… really. upset smiley… if only they had one

Que Bonita: Thanks! All your reviews are so nice:)

Vampchica34567: You really think so? Awww.. sniff THANK YOU!

Alex Yoka: Oh, I'm 12… you really think I'm an excellent writer? Thank you so much… I feel so happy! Are you Japanese? I'm just guessing, from your pen name.

em: Really? Me too!

Firefly Lantern1: You really think so? Thanks! And yeah… _secret admirer_… just adds to Hermione's mystery.

XXx xesha xXx: thanks! And yeah, I will.

Sienna: Yeah… sigh Hermione's sooo lucky…

You're all so sweet! I love hearing from all of you. It makes me feel a lot better.. YOU ALL ROCK!

Oh, and if you've submitted a review, and I did not post a reply here these replies are from chapter ONE, that probably means that I don't really HAVE a reply like if your comment is just 'Uh', or it was a recent one that I didn't see yet. Sorry!

_Punk Priz_ formerly known as _Insane-Glitzy-Gurl_ xxo!


	5. Civilised Conversations

A/n: Thank you once again to all my wonderful reviewers for all your reviews! You make my day better, didja know that?

Disclaimer: Not mine need I say more? 

_**Recap:**_

As Blaise pondered over his thoughts, he felt a pair of eyes staring at him. He looked up, only to stare intoMillicent Bulstrode's dark eyes.

"Blaise?" she asked as she leaned forward, showing off a not-so-impressive cleavage through her green Slytherin V-neck top, "Why is Draco suddenly acting so different?"

"I dunno, Millie," Blaise muttered as he sipped at his pumpkin juice. "I dunno."

With that, he got up from he seat and walked out of the Great Hall, leaving a bewildered Millicent behind, staring after him.

_**:End of Recap.**_

Of All The People In The World 

Chapter Five…

Hermione was idly spooning creamy soup into her mouth during dinner. Harry and Ron had mountains of homework to finish, so they had decied to skip dinner and get Hermione to bring them some food later.

Suddenly, she felt someone tapping her shoulder lightly. She looked up to find Blaise staring down at her, smiling.

"Hello, Gra- Hermione," he said in fake cheerfulness. "What have you been up to lately?"

Hermione eyed Blaise suspiciously and snapped, "Okay, Zabini, cut the talk. What do you want?"

_Shit_, Blaise silently cursed. _SHE KNOWS. Don't worry… just play it cool, act like you don't know what she's babbling about._

"What're you talking about Hemione?" he asked, his fake smile slowly dissapearing. "All I wanted was to get to know you better." His light smile turned into a dejected pout, and he stared at her in an inquisitive manner.

"Zabini, don't think I'm that daft and stupid. I know you're up to something. You're a Slytherin, for God's sake!" Hermione cried, clanging her metal spoon down noisily into her empty soup bowl.

"Not all Slytherin's are mean, cold, and heartless," Blaise said, inching closer to Hermione on the hard bench. "Especially not this one."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "And do you expect me to believe that?"

"Well, yeah. 'Coz it's the bare truth."

Hermione snorted. "Hah! The bare truth, eh?"

"That's what I said. Take my word for it," Blaise said with a smile. _Yesss! This conversation is turning friendlier… I think._

"Hmmm… and why should I take your word for it?" Hermione asked with a small smile.

Blaise gave her an irritated look. "Her-my-oh-knee!"

"What?" Hermione said, stiffling giggles at Blaise's confused expression.

"You're making fun of me," he stated flatly.

"No, I am not, Zabini," Hermione said, taking a bread roll from the basket infront of her. She broke it in half and stared at him, expecting a come-back.

"Why are you on sirname terms with me?" Blaise asked, grabbing a shiny red apple from a bowl of fruits and munhed on it.

"Because… I don't know you that well," Hermione finished lamely. She inwardly smiled when she heard Blaise's I-give-up sigh as she heavily buttered a chunk of her bread roll and popped it into her mouth.

"You like to use a lot of butter for your rolls, I persume?" Blaise asked, trying once again to have a conversation with Hermione after the short silence.

"Yeah. I guess it just tastes better," Hermione said, buttering another chunk of her bread roll. She handed it to Blaise with a smile. "Here, try it."

Blaise warily took the chunk of bread and ate it, chewing slowly, and wincing slightly at the salty taste of too much butter on too little bread.

Hermione burst into fits of giggles at Blaise's expression.

Blaise swallowed and glared playfully at her. _This is way too easy…_

"Are you trying to kill me or something!"

"Well, no. I think I over-buttered that chunk… my bad," Hermione said, then burst into more giggles.

"I feel so odd," Blaise huffed. "I shall return to my House… where there won't be any over-buttered chunks of bread rolls."

He stood up and smiled down at Hermione. "Good night, Hermione."

"Good night, Blaise."

As Blaise turned to walk back to the Slytherin table, he smiled triumphantly and did a silent victory dance. He had gotten her to call him 'Blaise' instead of her usual 'Zabini'!

He spotted Draco at the table and slid into the empty seat next to him.

"Hey, mate!" he said, happily.

"Well, how'd it go?" Draco asked nervously. "I take it went well by that goofy grin on your face."

Blaise chuckled. "Yeah, Drake. It went great! I got her to call me 'Blaise' instead of 'Zabini' in… ten minutes!"

Draco looked impressed. "Wow. Good work, Blaise. Oh, and you have some butter smeared on your top lip."

Blaise wiped off the butter smeared on his lip with a napkin and grimaced. "Yeah… she made me try an over-buttered chunk of bread." He made a face and Draco smirked.

"I see you were having fun… that's a good thing."

"As long as she doesn't make me eat any more of her over-buttered bread, she's quite a nice person. Except for the fact that she giggles too much… like that Zizzy Owens, from Ravenclaw. Once she starts giggling, there's no stopping her…"

"Zizzy Owens?" Draco inquired, raising a perfect eyebrow as he smirked.

"Yeah… she's quite sweet… damn smart, that girl… damn smart," Blaise said, shaking his head. "But she's a sloppy kisser."

"Aaaah… So you're saying she's a sloppy kisser, and you're still with her?" Draco asked, his eyebrow raised a little bit more.

"Well, duh," Blaise said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "She's damn smart, remember? I keep her happy by-- well, no need to mention that, and she keeps me happy by helping with my homework. Easy," Blaise said with a small smile. He ladled some stew into his dish and conjured a metal spoon out of nowhere and began eating.

Draco, who was still halfway through his bowl of minestrone soup, stared at Blaise for a moment, before saying, "Blaise, wat would you rate Hermione on a scale of one to ten? Ten being the best."

Blaise chewed thoughtfully and swallowed.

"Hmmm… I'd give her a… 5. Seeing as I've just met her, and she didn't really make me feel very welcome when I introduced myself."

"Aaaah… and what about on a hotness scale?"

"Hmmm… 3."

"Aaah… ok, we'll have to work on that."

A/n: That wraps up another chappie! Yay! Well, I've decided to add on my very own personal character – Zizzy Owens! I kinda like that name… And I don't know why… but she'll be appearing in my stories now and then, with some of my other personal characters. Just to keep me occupied. Not doing much help, but…

I ramble. sigh Ah, well… Pls review! I love receiving all your reviews, knowing that someone out there takes time to read my work… Constructive critism is accepted, as it'll help me to write better, but flames will be used to toast my marshmallows to a nice gooey state for my smores.


	6. White Angel, Dark Dragon

A/n: OMG… I opened my reviews page, and there were like, so many new reviews! Thank you so much! I felt so happy when I read them all-- okay, well, I'm kinda stuck. One reviewer said to make Blaise fall for Hermy, but another said to do anything BUT that. ! WHAT DO I DOOOOOO!

Oh, yes-- I knew I forgot to mention something! Erm… it's actually Izzy Owens, not Zizzy. I have NO IDEA why I put Zizzy all the time…

Anyway, thanks to all my reviewers! ENJOY THIS CHAPPIE!

Disclaimer: Not mine need I say more?

_Recap:_

Draco, who was still halfway through his bowl of minestrone soup, stared at Blaise for a moment, before saying, "Blaise, what would you rate Hermione on a scale of one to ten? Ten being the best."

Blaise chewed thoughtfully and swallowed.

"Hmmm… I'd give her a… 5. Seeing as I've just met her, and she didn't really make me feel very welcome when I introduced myself."

"Aaaah… and what about on a hotness scale?"

"Hmmm… 3."

"Aaah… ok, we'll have to work on that."

_**:End of Recap.**_

Of All The People In The World

Chapter Six…

The next morning in the Great Hall, as Draco was lazily dipping his toast into his scrambled eggs, a tawny owl with ruffled feathers swooped down and landed directly infront of Draco, blocking his gaze at Hermione.

The owl nipped at Draco's finger, casting him out of his reverie. Draco blinked several times, before realising what was happening. He untied the smooth white parchment from the owl's leg and watched as it flew out the window.

Then, Draco turned to the rolled up parchment in his hand. He slowly undid the black chiffon ribbon that held the parchment together, and unrolled it to read it's contents:–

_Dearest Draco,_

_How are you doing, love? I hope you are mantaining your high grades in each lesson._

_Now, the reason I sent you this letter is to inform you that your Aunt Bella will be coming to stay at the Malfoy Manor during the summer holidays, and she'd like to know if you could come home to see her. She hasn't seen you in ages, darling, so do come home and greet your Aunt Bella._

_Now, I won't waste anymore of your time, love. Hope to see you during the summer holidays._

_Narcissa Malfoy._

Draco rolled up the parchment and tied it up with the black chiffon ribbon again and stowed it into his book bag.

"Hey, Drake," Blaise said happily as he sat down next to Draco. He noticed the letter sticking out of Draco's bag. "Who's the letter from?"

"Hey, Blaise," Draco said, lazily, glancing at Hermione one last time before turning to Blaise with a sigh. "Oh, it was from my mother. She wants me to go home during the summer holidays to see my Aunt Bella, man. So I can't go over to your place."

"Aunt Cissy wants you to be at home? But I thought your Aunt Bella doesn't even LIKE you! -- Oops, sorry, mate. Didn't mean it to come out that way," Blaise said quickly.

"Hmmm? Yeah. Well, I thought so, too. Maybe it's not coz of Aunt Bella," Draco thought out loud.

"Maybe Aunt Cissy misses you. Can't say much about your dad. He's always dissapearing off somewhere -- Oops, slipped out again. Sorry, Drake," Blaise mumbled.

"Yeah, whatever," Draco said. He shifted his glance to look across the Hall and his gaze fell directly on Hermione's smiling figure. He let a small sigh escape his lips and turned to stare down at his eggs and bacon.

"Any luck with Hermione?" Draco inquired, moving his bacon around with a fork.

"Well, I haven't talked to her since last night. But I guess I can get a 'yes' outta her when I ask her… hopefully," Blaise said. He threw an inquisitive glance at Hermione as she shared a small kiss with Ron. Blaise grimaced and shuddered.

"Eurgh… well, hopefully, I can butt Weasel out of the way, or things won't be too easy," Blaise muttered, stabbing his toast with his fork.

"Yeah. You should try get her alone without Weasel or Potty hanging around, then you can steal a quick conversation for—what?—five minutes before Pothead and Weasel come looking for her."

Blaise bit back a laugh and smiled as he drank his orange juice. "If I get five minutes each day, for two weeks, that makes… one hour and ten minutes in total. So I have to get her to say 'yes' to going out with her worst enemy on that amount of time?"

"Well, I guess. But you won't only get five minutes a day, of course. You could share some small talk with her when she's in the library without Potty and Weasel, or you could ambush her when she leaves the girls' bathroom," Draco said, meaning the last part as a joke. Blaise gave him a smirk.

"Ambush her? Well, Drake, that's not very friendly, now, is that?" he said, raising an eyebrow. "Besides, I could also talk to her when Weasel and Potter have Quidditch practice. That should go on for… around one hour?"

"That's good," Draco said. He glanced at the Gryffindor table, but couldn't find Hermione. _She had left the Great Hall! And without Weasel and Potty, I see. They probably want to stuff some more wheat rolls into their mouths. Ugh. Pigs._

He glanced at the doorway, and caught the tip of Hermione's cloak dissapearing out into the hallway. He nudged Blaise, who spluttered on his porridge. "W-what!"

"White angel is leaving the Hall. I repeat, White Angel is leaving the Hall," Draco said with a smirk when he saw Blaise's bewildered expression.

"White Angel?" he inquired. He pushed away his half-finished bowl of porridge and stood up. "Ohhh… okay. So what's our secret codenames?"

"Erm… you can be Red Devil, and I'll be Dark Dragon," Draco said with a slight tint of confusement in his voice.

"Red Devil!" Blaise cried. "Dark Dragon!"

"Well, you are gonna stalk her after all. Besides, you should take it as a compliment," Draco said. "And Dark Dragon is my name in Latin – at least I think it's Latin."

Blaise gave him a small nod before turning on his heels and walking out of the Great Hall. Draco watched him leave before turning to his bacon.

_I hope Hermione'll say 'yes'…_

A/n: Woo-hoo! Another chappie finished. I'm sorry that this is so short, but the last one was really long, so does that make up for this chappie's shortness? Hmm. Nevermind. Anyway, I'd like to reply to some of my reviewers:

Justamuggle: Hehe. Thanks! And yeah—Ron and Harry skip dinner food! for gasp HOMEWORK? I know, I know. Whoever heard of such a thing? But I needed to dispose of them so Blaise could talk to Hermione without getting a knock in the head from Ron! Kk, sure.

SoMe wiErDo: Heh. Yeah. Make Blaise fall for Hermy? Hmmm… very tempting, but…

CMHValex: Thank you! And yeah, 'course I will! Hmm… what will she say? Am still undecisive. And about the Amortentia? WILL they need it? hint hint

Emily-faerie: I dunno… Hermy fall for Blaise? What an idea… it could be put to action, tho… not! Hehe… where would Draco be, then? And thanks!

EvilHeart89: Hehe… you think so? Thanks! Yeah, I will! Hmmm.. you're not THAT evil… D

Sapphirerosha110: Mary Sue? I'll try… Lol. Yeah, I will.

Existence92: Awww… blush Hehe. Lol. Thanks! Yeah… me neither, actually. But then-- where would my story end up?

Em: You love? Hehe. Thanks! Yeah, 'course!

Dracoandhermionerock: You think? Thank you! Yeah… I try to update very day, if I can! I write a chappie each day-- if I reach a writer's block, then it'll probably take me two days. Soz.

Sienna: hehe. Yeah! Lol.

Thank you to all my reviewers! YOU TOTALLY ROCK!

Love ya lots,

Punk Priz formerly known as Insane-Glitzy-Gurl xxo!


	7. In The Library

A/n: Thank you once again to all my great reviewers! Well, ENJOY THIS CHAPPIE!

Disclaimer: Not mine… need I say more?

_Recap:_

Blaise gave him a small nod before turning on his heels and walking out of the Great Hall. Draco watched him leave before turning to his bacon.

_I hope Hermione'll say 'yes'…_

_**:End of Recap.**_

Of All The People In The World 

Chapter Seven…

Blaise quickened his pace to catch up with Hermione. She was heading for the library. _Probably to do some extra credit to butter up her teachers._

Hermione heard footsteps following her and froze. She waited for a few seconds, before turning around sharply and brandishing her wand, ready to throw a curse at her stalker.

Blaise halted and his eyes widened at the sight of Hermione's wand pointing directly at his chest -- _she loved studying, so she obviously knew every hex in the book!_

"Whoa! Hermione!" Blaise cried. Hermione saw that it was just him, and lowered her wand.

"What do you want, Zabini?" she snapped in a irritated voice.

Blaise's heart sank. _Zabini? So I talked to her last night… for NOTHING?_

"Are we back to sirname terms?" he asked in fake sadness.

"Well, you were stalking me… rather loudly, if you ask me…," Hermione huffed.

"I wasn't stalking you, Hermione!" Blaise cried, exasperated. "I was trying to catch up with you! I needed to go to the library to do some extra research on Transfiguration before classes started. I need to add on a paragraph to my essay – it didn't seem long enough," he fibbed. He saw Hermione twirl her wand between her fingers.

"Oh, isn't that a coincidence!" she said with a smile. "I was going to the library, too. I want to do some extra credit for Ancient Runes. We can walk there together, if you want."

Blaise nodded, smiling. "Sure, why not?"

They walked towards the library, with Blaise trying to start a useful conversation.

"So, Hermione," he began. "What's your first class today?"

"Double Arithmancy," Hermione replied with a definite nod.

"Oh, okay. Mine's Transfiguration," Blaise said. He pondered over his next question during their descent up the tall flight of stairs to the library.

"Blaise, why are you suddenly being so nice to me?" Hermione asked innocently as she walked closer to Blaise, her eyes filled with curiosity. Blaise thought for a second, before answering her with a small smile.

"Why, can't I get to know to you better, Hermione? You're not like other girls -- all they do is gossip about boys, make-up, Draco…," Blaise rambled. "You're different. You're focused on your studying, and you've claimed the position of smartest student in Hogwarts."

Hermione blushed at that. No one had ever commented her like that before.

"And I think you're unique," Blaise continued as they reached the top of the stairs. He smirked. "And that's a good thing."

Blaise mentally whacked himself. _Oh, Merlin! I'm flirting with Granger! Draco better be happy with all the things I'm going through…_

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

Blaise nodded as he looked ahead, and spotted the large oak library doors infront of them. He pushed open the doors and held it open for Hermione. "Ladies first."

Hermione walked inside. "Thank you," she added with a small smile. Blaise walked in after her and shut the door behind him.

They passed Madam Pince's desk and walked towards a table under one of the large chandeliers. They could feel Madam Pince's burning stares on the back of their heads as they chose their books.

Blaise returned to their table with a heavy leather-bound book to find Hermione already there, scribbling hurriedly while taking quick glances at the open book beside her parchment.

Blaise sait down opposite her at the long table and set his book down. He stared dully at the cover – _Transfiguration At It's Best_. He lazily flicked his wand, and a roll of crisp new parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink materialised infront of him on the table. He opened his book and flipped through the pages until he found something about transfigurating a quill into a tea cup.

_That looks interesting_, he thought, a smile playing across his lips. He stole a glance at Hermione and sighed, shaking his head. _How can she do extra credit for ANCIENT RUNES? That's the most boring subject ever. I know… and I don't even take it! Well, I am talking about Hermione, so that goes as natural. For her._

He slowly copied down a paragraph from the yellowing page in his best handwriting, making sure to keep his sentences straight. Every now and then, he'd glance around the room and look for something amusing or inspiring. Then, his gaze would fall on Hermione again, and he'd shake his head… again.

"Done," Hermione muttered as she put her quill down. She smiled happily as she re-read her essay. Pleased with her work, she chanted a non-verbal spell in her head -- summoning her Ancient Runes essay that she had left upstairs on her bed. She had found the spell while flipping through '_Amazing Spells & How To Use Them_', and decided to try it out.

Immediately, a thin stack of parchments appeared infront of her, all bearing Hermione's neat but visibly hurried writing -- her essay! She added her extra credit to the pile and stuffed it into her bag before briskly returning the book back to the shelves. As she turned to walk back to the table, a book title caught her eye – _The Many Magical Wonders of The World_. Hermione's eyes lit-up as she removed the book from the shelf. It was very thick, and was rather dusty -- a sign that it had not been touched for quite a long time.

"I'm leaving now, Blaise," Hermione said as she kept the quill and bottle of ink in her bag. She slung her bag over her shoulder and held the heavy library book to her chest. "I'll see you later."

"Huh? Wha-? Oh, mmm hmm. Yeah. Bye," Blaise mumbled, looking up. He had falled asleep on the table while debating in his mind whether to write some more or to just end his essay there.

Hermione gave him a small smile as she walked towards Madam Pince's desk to borrow the book.

Blaise decided to end his essay there, so he kept his stuff and levitated the _Transfiguration At It's Best_ book towards the shelves and slotting it neatly inbetween _Magical Fauna & Fungi_ and _An Autobiography: Gilderoy Lockhart – The Star of Our Lives_.

He slung his bag over his shoulder and walked out the door, too sleepy to be aware of Madam Pince's piercing glare. He adjusted to the brighter light before descending a flight of steps to the Transfiguration classroom.

A/n: There! Another chappie finished! Phew… it's hard to maintain a chappie a day… but I've succeeded! Oh, I feel so happy! Oh, and a note to the reviewers for 'Living Life As It Is' – I've stopped writing that story, coz I have no lead or plot. Very sorry! I wrote it quite some time ago… last year, perhaps? I dunno… Well, I hope everyone's enjoying the story so far. I know I sure am! Who knew writing fanfics could be so much fun! Oh, and about that Gilderoy Lockhart autobiography – I'm not a big fan of him… in fact, I'm not a fan of him at all! I just felt like adding something else besides study books, ya know?

Lova ya lots,

-Punk Priz.


	8. Disturbed Reveries

A/n: OMG… 61 reviews! I got over 20 reviews in one day! I'M SOOO HAPPY! THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED MY CHAPPIES! Oh, and a very special thanks to jkg-vader – you pointed out all my mistakes. I feel a right doofus, but it helps ; )

**Disclaimer: Not mine … I'm getting tired of this…**

_**Recap:**_

Blaise decided to end his essay there, so he kept his stuff and levitated the _Transfiguration At It's Best_ book towards the shelves and slotting it neatly inbetween _Magical Fauna & Fungi_ and _An Autobiography: Gilderoy Lockhart – The Star of Our Lives_.

He slung his bag over his shoulder and walked out the door, too sleepy to be aware of Madam Pince's piercing glare. He adjusted to the brighter light before descending a flight of steps to the Transfiguration classroom.

_**:End of Recap.**_

Of All The People In The World 

Chapter Eight…

Draco was seated in the Transfiguration classroom, staring at the door as students walked inside. His eyes darted from one student to another as he silently searched for Blaise. Where could've Blaise gotten to?

Then, he saw Blaise entering the classroom with a satisfied smirk on his face. He spotted Draco and walked towards him.

"Hey, mate," he said, sitting down. He got out his copy of _Transfiguration: Grade 6_ and placed it on the desk infront of him.

"Hey," Draco mumbled. "What did you do?"

"Well, we went to the library, coz she had to do extra credit for Ancient Runes, or some other subject. I tell you, Drake, the library is damn boring! It's just shelves and shelves and shelves of boring old tattered books for you to study! And the librarian, Madam What's-Her-Name, is like a hawk! She just glares at you the whole time…."

Draco zoned out of the connersation. He hated it when Blaise rambled. He never got to the point. It made Draco so frustrated and curious to know what else had happened. He didn't care about what Madam Pince was doing, or what the library looked like!

He fished out his schedule from his bag and looked over his subjects for the day. Was Hermione in any of them? Hmmm…

_I've got double Potions with her after lunch, History of Magic in one hour… and Arithmancy just before dinner._

He kept his schedule and smiled to himself – he was going to see Hermione a lot that day!

"Hell-o? Drake?" Blaise said, waving his hand infront of Draco's dazed face. He had a sleepy-happy expression and glazed eyes -- HE WAS GOING TO SEE HERMIONE!

"What?" Draco snapped, annoyed that he had been dragged out of his reverie -- only to listen to Blaise's hopeless ramble!

"Geez, man. You're moody today," Blaise said, offended. He turned to his Transfiguration book and began to flip through the pages, grumbling.

Draco sighed and turned to stare up at the dusty ceilings. He couldn't wait for this class to be over.

"BRIIING," went the school bell. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat as all the students got up in a frenzy, eager to get out of the class.

"Remember, class," she called, her voice barely audible over the noise. "I want all your essays by Monday. It should be at least two pages long, and DO NOT try to enlarge your handwriting, Mr. Thomas!" she glared pointedly at Dean Thomas, who was stuffing his rolls of parchment into his bag. He grinned cheekily back at her before rushing out of the class.

Draco was the first student out of the class. He walked briskly down the corridor towards the History of Magic classroom. His heart raced as he saw Hermione coming from the opposite direction, burried deeply in a thick book she was reading. She apparently knew exactly where the History of Magic classroom was, because she took an abrupt turn and walked straight into class!

Draco stared after her. Who knew she had the whole plan of Hogwarts drilled in her head! He sighed with a small smile as he entered the class and sat down near the back. He never really bothered with History of Magic. It was a lame subject to him. Quite useless. He looked around and his gaze fell on Hermione, who was sorting out her quills and ink bottles on her desk.

After a few boring minutes, Professor Binns, the only Hogwarts teacher that was a ghost, drifted in through the back wall. He floated towards the blackboard at the front of the class and started to drone on and on about the history of, well, magic.

_Merlin's beard, why the Hell am I taking this dopey class, anyway! _Draco thought after a long half hour. He looked around the class, at all the bored faces and sleeping students, when once again, his gaze fell on Hermione. She was scratching notes down harshly down on her withered parchment, biting her bottom lip in concerntration.

Draco bit back a grin. _Oh yeah. 'Coz of her._

He smiled lightly as he dawdled on some parchment. He glanced up at Binns and shook his head, frowning. _What a bore_.

He wrote Hermione's name over and over again in his best cursive writing with his best quill and glittering dark green ink, on his best roll of parchment. Within minutes, the whole page was covered in glittering 'Hermione's in all sorts of shapes and sizes. Draco then got out some more parchment and began to draw a large heart and scratched his and Hermione's initials inside. He sighed and frowned.

_Hah. I wish._

Draco stared at Hermione for a couple of minutes, before slumping down on his desk and doodling some more.

A/n: 'Ello! I'm really sorry this chapter is so short. I had a writer's block, so I couldn't finish it in time, so I'm posting this chappie one day late. Noooooooo… my one-chappie-a-day-and-surviving reputation has been crushed. Damn writer's block. Spoils everything. Huff. And yes, I know that the title has nothing to do with the chappie, but I had a title-block! I just went blank. Silence>>

I'd like to thank all my reviewers -- YOU MAKE MY DAY SOOOOO SPECIAL! Oh, and a special thanks to Yazzie – my best fwen in d 'ole world! Apart from Caitlin and Sarah, of course. Did I really beat you in the 'Best English' thing by 0.5? Wow… ain't that lucky! Ehhe… Well, you're lucky, 'coz you don't hafta practice the damn Anugerah Cemerlang thing OVER AND OVER AGAIN. It's v. annoying. And the Malay teacher can't even pronounce my name properly! Seriously – 'Si-oh-suyin'? Ugh. I'm your best friend in the whole wide world (apart from caitlin)? Awww… me feel touched. I thot that position was already filled up by Shareen…?

Anyway, here are some replies to some of my reviewers:

**Justamuggle: Lol. Curse the suspense…! Hmmm… well, I can't give anything away, now can I? I alrady slipped out twice – don't wanna make the same mistake now, do I?**

**Jkg-vader: Hehe. Lol. Yeah. He's such a vain dope. But now, he's a vain dope at St. Mungo's!**

**Animeluver911: Cute? CUTE? Oh, ok! Thanks… I guess!**

**CMHValex: Haha… Hermy fall for Blaise? That's a good thot… I'll think about it. ;) Me wanna thank you personally. You are my strongest reviewer! THANK YOU! Muaks!**

**.-.Shesshy-kun's Mate.-.****: Ron/Hermy? Hmmm… They are already together in the story. But Draco doesn't like that, now, does he? A chappie a day is quite simple if you have a plot sorted out. I don't – that's how I got my writer's block last nite! Nooo… and don't worry – me and all my friends are ramblers, too. Ramblers United! Okay, that was lame. Soz.**

**Ronschic07:I'm doing a DAMN good job? Hehe… thanks! Blaise fall for Hermy? Isn't that Draco's job? I'll think about it… )**

**DragonHeartString101: You love this story? Thanks! So do I... :p**

**Classicmovielover: Too short? Okk.. I'll try to lengthen my chapters. But I've got a length that I'm kinda used to, didja notice? Most of them are a particular length. Oh, well. I'll try! Going to fast? Nooooo…! Oh, well. What has passed may be forgotten. Izzat correct? Latin? Oh, YEAH…. It's not Spanish… pfft. :beep: TO ALL REVIEWERS: THANKS TO CLASSICMOVIELOVER'S POINTING-OUT, DARK DRAGON IS ACTUALLY LATIN, NOT SPANISH. THAT IS ALL. :beep:**

**Slytherin princess 05: Yeah, I know. But don't worry. Everything turns out good in the end. It's a happy ending kinda story!**

**Existense92: Erm… I don't think so… probably for a short mo, but overall, it's DM/HG. D**

**Yazzie: silence>> I already replied to ur review at the top. :scroll up, pls, if u haven't read it yet. It's the non-bold one: )**

**Dracoandhermionerock: I totally agree with your penName! Ehhe… my story rocks? I'm so touched. TQ! As I said in :Scrolls up to check: CMHValex's reply, Blaise and Hermy are being thot over… )**


	9. Cherry blossoms

A/n: Hey, people! Sooo sorry I haven't updated as promised in December. I got lazy. Oo Heh. Sorry again. Anyway, I'm back, and raring to go! Tee hee! 87 reviews? Gosh! You guys are so wunnerful. I luv you dudes and dudettes to bits! I've got most of my plot set out now, I suppose. You'll just have to read to find out...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter OR Draco Malfoy. sniff How sad.**

_**Recap:**_

He wrote Hermione's name over and over again in his best cursive writing with his best quill and glittering dark green ink, on his best roll of parchment. Within minutes, the whole page was covered in glittering 'Hermione's in all sorts of shapes and sizes. Draco then got out some more parchment and began to draw a large heart and scratched his and Hermione's initials inside. He sighed and frowned.

_Hah. I wish._

Draco stared at Hermione for a couple of minutes, before slumping down on his desk and doodling some more.

_**:End of recap.**_

Of All The People In The World

Chapter Nine..

During lunch, Draco and Blaise were eating roast beef and cakes in silence. Blaise watched intently as Draco delicately sliced his roast beef into quarters, then one by one, forked them and ate them, chewing slowly before emitting a soft gulp.

Blaise crinkled his forehead in worry. It wasn't usual of Draco to be so… odd.

"Err, Drake? You okay, mate?" Blaise asked, patting his friend's shoulder.

Draco looked up from his roast beef. "Yeah, I'm just thinking. Have you ever wondered how Hermione got her bushy curls under control? Or how her skins just glows like that. It's so… peachy."

Blaise plastered on a look of fake interest, masking a you've-gone-crazy look he was shooting at his love-sick companion. "Err… yeah. Just so _peachy_, innit?"

Draco let a dreamy sigh escape his pale lips. "Well, Blaise, what do you have to say about her?"

Blaise stared at Hermione hard from across the Great Hall and watched as she speared a potato with her fork as she chatted animatedly with Harry and Ron, who were, as usual, at her sides. "Well, mate, she's… smart."

Draco gave him a look that clearly said 'is that all you've got to say about the girl I'm practically goo-goo over?'

Blaise hesitated. "She's also very… uhh… tall. And… skinny. No, slim." He corrected himself at Draco's look.

Draco sighed forlornly. "Oh, Blaise, mate. I dunno what to do. I'm so confused! Why are all these feeling bombarding me like this! It's… it's… making me hallucinate! It's nice, yeah, but still. WHY?"

"Hmm. Nice weather we got today, eh?" Blaise said, trying to pry the subject away. Draco's hysterical pose – with both arms in the air and his mouth hanging open – fell flat as he stared at his friend as if he had gone mad.

"The weather! I didn't ask you about the weather, Blaise! I was asking you about HER! I don't care if you want to talk about chickens and dancing peas! ..Merlin, I'm going mad, aren't I?"

Blaise nodded slowly. "Yep, mate. It's such a waste of your good-looking youth. But don't worry, I'll try and get somemore info outta her. I'll talk to her now, infact. She's leaving the Great Hall.. without Pothead and Weasel-breath. Hey, she's got a muffin on hand! I shall bring one, too. That's rather companionable, isn't it, Drake? If your friend has a muffin, bring a muffin along, too."

Draco stared at him. "Good Lord, we're all mad. Well, shoo! I want you to go and ambush her along the way. Jump out from behind the statue of the one-eyed wizard. Act as… cool as possible. Gooo!" He gruffly shoved Blaise out of his seat. Blaise stumbled out with an audible "oof!" and had just enough time to reach for a blueberry muffin before Draco nudged him towards the exit.

Blaise walked quickly out the heavy oak doors, glancing back at Draco's hopeful smile. _Pah_, he thought. He bit into his muffin, then walked a bit faster. After several minutes, he could see Hermione in the distance.

_She's going out to the Grounds! Just peachy_, he thought, grimacing at the thought of Draco thinking Hermione was.. 'peachy'. It gave him the shivers.

--

When Hermione walked out to onto the Grounds, she felt a cooling breeze whoosh past her. She sighed as she stood still for a second, breathing in the clean air. She hummed a tune merrily as she made her way towards her favourite spot on the Grounds – the little lone cherry blossom tree.

She loved that tree dearly. Ever since she saw it in her first year, she loved sitting under the tree and just watching the day go by. The tree itself looked breath-taking. It was very old, so it's trunk was twisted and solid. It's long branches were laden with beautiful, scented pink and white cherry blossoms. Whenever there was a slight breeze, several blossoms would float down to the ground, and when Hermione got there, the grass around the tree was littered with the lovely blossoms.

She sat down at her favourite nook inbetween two large roots. She sighed dreamily as she picked up a pink blossom and twirled it around in her fingers. _This spot is just so peaceful and lovely! Not to mention fragrant with the smell of cherry blossoms. It's far away from the noisy bicker of all those gossiping girls. Really! They are so jobless. It would be so much more rewarding if they read a good book or finished a project of some sort_, she lectured in her mind. Then, she mentally kicked herself.

"Look at me," She said softly to herself, smiling. "I'm nagging a bunch of girls in my mind! I think I might be coming down with something.."

"Believe me, Hermione, you're considered sane compared to Draco and I. We're always going wonky," said a voice from behind the gnarled trunk. Hermione immediately whipped around with her wand out, her bronze curls flying. She got ready to hex the intruder to oblivion, when she saw it was only Blaise.

"Whoa! Put that thing down, you don't know what damage that thing could do," he kidded, seating himself down next to her. Hermione stashed her wand away and turned to look into the distance. For several minutes, they just sat there in a companionable silence, when Blaise broke it with a small cough.

"Lovely weather we've got today, don't you agree?" he said. It was the only thing he could think of saying, and he mentally smacked himself. _Not the weather AGAIN.._

"Blaise," Hermione said, turning to face him. "Why are you suddenly being so.. friendly?"

"I've told you already, Hermione, it's because I, well… want to get to know you better. Why, does it say somewhere in some unwritten law that Blaise Zabini cannot associate with Hermione Granger?" he teased.

Hermione frowned. "Well, no, it's just.. so sudden. You used to call me a Know-It-All if we had to acknowledge each other's presence, after all."

Blaise wrecked his brain for a cover-up. _And it better now be the weather again.._

"Well, Hermione, people change, you know? It's the triangle of life. You hate someone, like someone, love someone."

Hermione wrinkled her nose. "LOVE someone? And don't you mean circle of life?"

Blaise's eyes grew big. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no! I don't LOVE you, Hermione Granger. I LIKE you. I simply enjoy your company. And yeah, it's circle, I suppose."

"Umm… right."

"Yes, that's it."

"Alright, then."

Hermione stood up. "Well, I'd better go back in now. The bell's about to ring, and Harry and Ron are probably looking for me. I'll see you around, Blaise." She gave him a quick smile before walking briskly back into the Great Hall.

--

"Arrgh!" Blaise cried, wringing his hands in the air when Hermione was out of earshot. "Damn! Pothead and Weasel just have to ruin everything. I was just about to ask her if she had a date to the dance yet. Poof. Weaselhead better have not made his move, or Draco might punch his guts out."

He sat alone under the cherry blossom tree and sighed. He picked up a white blossom. "I'd better go in and talk to Draco now, then. Come along, Flower."

He got up and dusted him pants before clutching his blossom lightly inbetween his fingers and walking into the school halls.

--

A/n: Well, that's it. I suppose everyone sounds wonkier than usual in this chapter, but that's probably coz it's ME that's gotten wonkier. I'm high on chocs now. Tee hee! Anyway, I hope that's alright. I just realised that it has nothing to contribute to my story, but it's something. If you've got any ideas, or you just want to comment, feel free to leave a review! I always try to reply to my reviewers in the following chapters, if you haven't noticed. Hugs and luv, -me. Xx

Here are some replies to my reviewers:

**Smenzer: **Yep, he's got the infatuation BAAAD. What WILL he do? ;-) Haha, yeah. He had a bit of roll with her.

**Classicmovielover: **Heh. Sowie, MUMMY. X-P They will? Awh, damn. Aah, well. I'm still in one piece, right? Thanks for the warning, though. You rock! You're one of my best reviewers.

**Disaster Strikes Again:** Sorry once again for the wait. Thanks, I DID have a good time.

Sienna: Sorry again! I shall frequent my chappie writing. I'm in form 1 in highschool now. Being a freshman on unfamiliar grounds isn't doing good to me. But I'll try update at least.. once a week.

**tearsofdiamondsforyou: **Oo Whoopsie. Sorry.

Sabrina: Well, thanks for leaving a comment, at least. Your 'brutal honesty' is actually quite appreciated, really. It makes me strive to improve my writing. But seriously, girl. If you don't like it, don't read it.

**Independentskater:** Hehe, thanks! That's awfully schweet of you. Sorry I left you hanging like that!

**heka: **hehe. You like? Blaise is a GIRL in the book! Wtf! Gosh.. Err, sorry to everyone out there for the severe gender confusement. Oo Whoopsie.. Malfunctioning dragon! Is he some kind of robo-dragon or su'in? Yeah, Hermy DOES giggle a lot, doesn't she? Okie, I'll try make her more.. mature.


End file.
